The National Bladder Cancer Project Headquarters Staff at St. Vincent Hospital in Worcester, Massachusetts proposes to continue the management of the national research program on bladder cancer. The research performed in this program will be carried on in various institutions in the United States and where the need is indicated, in selected institutions in foreign countries. Research is being conducted in etiology including epidemiology, detection and diagnosis and classification of the tumor and host, prevention, therapy and rehabilitation. Such studies include basic preclinical experimental investigations as well as clinical investigations. The scientific direction of the project comes from the project Director and a Working Cadre of scientists who are responsible or developing, reviewing, monitoring and assessing the program of research on a continuing basis. All research activities are supported by research grants from the NCI. Management guidelines for the processing and review of all grant applications have been developed in cooperation with the NCI and are in use.